Truth Woven in the Morning Winds
by The Honorable Gucci
Summary: Total and utter disbelief raked his body as he collapsed to his knees at the edge. Dormant tears were awakened at last, blinding his eyes with their horrible sting..." HxR...please,RR!


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing… if I did, you think I would be writing fanficiton? (maybe, but that's beside the point! ^-^)

**Truth Woven in the Morning Winds**

The colors arrayed from a dark orange to the faintest mix of purples and pink glowing with the rising of the sun. With wind blowing from behind he treaded his way up the ocean side hill. The dynamic sound of the crashing waves shook below at the cliff's bottom. He didn't know what brought him to this place but something urged him to continue his climb up the hill. He couldn't see the top and wouldn't let himself stop until he did. Grabbing a hold of the rocky cleft in front he hoisted himself up the rest of the way. Before looking before him toward the ocean he glanced back the way he came. It proved to be a long way up giving him a better sense of how steep the cliff side must be. Turning his eyes he scanned the hilltop seeing nothing but the darkened blue of the endless ocean beyond the rock on which he stood. The morning winds became stronger, pushing his clothes and dark thick hair from side to side. Walking over to the edge he peered down. It was true; the drop was fairly long. The waves rhythmically lapped over the large black rocks; they reeked of death to whoever would care to join them from the hill's edge. He started moving backwards from the edge until being startled by bumping into someone. He turned around only to see the person oblivious to his presence as well as the contact. Her face looked down as she kept on walking; her blond hair covering her face from his view. She kept on walking until she reached the end of the cliff. When walking over to see whom it was he stopped as she began to speak. Standing behind her he quickly recognized the voice. He stayed a listened intently to her words.

"Brother, Lucrezia, everyone, and most of all Heero, please forgive my soul. Nothing gives me reason to go on. Not this peace for I've never felt it in my life. Not the world for they could continue without my help. Not even love for I've never been loved." Each of her words weighed heavy with emotion, sobs escaping in the middle of her last words. He just stood there in shock at what she said.

'Not true. The world still needs you- your friends and family need you. …I need you.' The thoughts screamed in his mind. He couldn't move, his gaze staying on the person walking dangerously closer to the edge. Just before her feet where to lead her off the remaining ledge he finally found his voice. "RELENA!" At the sound of his voice she turned around instantly locking eyes with him, a sad smile playing on her lips. Bringing her arm up she held out her hand to him. Her remaining tears glistened in her saddened eyes. Coming closer he reached to take hold of her hand to pull her to safety. Just as he was only a foot away she closed her eyes and spoke again.

"Heero." Her voice called out softly before her left leg stepped behind her into air. It was too far for him to get to her in time. Without a sound she fell to the rocks anxiously awaiting her presence. He ran to the edge with eyes wide with terror. Total and utter disbelief raked his body as he collapsed to his knees at the edge. Dormant tears were awakened at last, blinding his eyes with their horrible sting. His heart felt as if it were ripped out of his chest as he watched her fall over and out of view. The pain emitting from where it had been choked him to point he couldn't breathe any more. Agony ripped his voice out of his throat, giving it to the wind, one last word escaping his lips- 

"NOOOOOO!" Heero finally screamed out, waking the other occupants of the house. Looking around franticly he realized it was a dream, a horribly realistic dream. His breathing was deep so he sat up trying to steady it. Sweat covered him all over and he just sat there staring into the dark. The light from the hallway just outside his room went on and he heard a knock on his door.

"Hey Heero, you okay in there?" The voice of a sleepy Duo called out.

"I'll be fine. Go back to sleep." Heero answered normally. This didn't convince Quatre one bit.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it Heero?" The concerned blond asked.

"Yes Quatre, I'm sure. Goodnight." Laying back down he watched how the hallway light went out and listened as the footsteps of his comrades retreated toward their rooms.

He couldn't get back to sleep because every time he closed his eyes he'd see her tear stained eyes staring right back at him. The dream troubled him greatly almost to the point of getting up and going to check on her. He tried one more time to find sleep but heard her voice calling his name the same way she did in the dream. Throwing off his covers he got up and pulled on some jeans and a jacket. Within minutes he was out of the house and on his motorcycle heading toward Relena's estate. He had to make sure she was safe because otherwise he would honestly go mad. Parking out in the bushes he decided against going through the front door. It was around one in the morning and besides, using the front door wasn't his style. With ease he scaled the wall and made his way to where Relena's balcony stood. Climbing that with the same ease he quietly hid off to the side near the door. He didn't hear anything or see any movement in the room and presumed that she was sleeping. He was about to leave except for the sudden pang in his heart that told him to go into the room and be sure she was fine. Picking the door's lock he slipped inside, closing the door behind him without a sound. It wasn't that dark for the pale moonlight brightened what it could of the room including the foot of her bed. Slowly he walked over to see if she was indeed asleep. Once next to the head of her bed he was troubled to find her missing. 

"Damn. Where is she?" He asked himself quietly, apparently not quiet enough because someone heard him.

"Heero, is that you?" He watched as Relena walked from the darkened part of her room into the view provided by the light. She walked over to him with a questioning glance. Heero looked at her with hidden relief. His sharp eyes caught sight of the notepad she had in her hand before she hid it behind her back.

"What is that? Let me see it." He told her, holding out his hand for her to give it to him. She shook her head no and stepped back. This action gave him a flash back from his dream, the time she stepped back and off the edge. Somehow he knew he had to see what she was trying to hide. With each step he would take toward her she would step back one. They did this until she was cornered against a wall with nowhere to go. Keeping the small notebook behind her she wanted to get the attention off of it.

"Why are you here, Heero?" She asked looking away from him. He stood there as no excuses were coming to mind. Then he snapped back to the situation at hand.

"I have my reasons for being here, now give me that notepad." She stayed there not moving one inch as to comply with his demand. He tried to grab it from behind her but she somehow got past him and ran over to her bed. "Don't make me use force to get it." He told her in a tone showing how serious he was. She didn't seem to care and even mocked him by what she said next.

"Is that a threat, Mr. Yuy?" She asked in a slightly amused manner. He couldn't take it anymore. Relena saw him coming and hid the notepad somewhere he wouldn't dare try and retrieve it; in the front of her nightgown. He saw where she put it and stood there in front of her and that's when he saw the smug smile on her face. She was testing him and he wouldn't let her get her way if it was the last thing he'd do. Much to her shock Heero proved her judgement to be incorrect the moment he had her pinned to the bed. Relena struggled to get out from under him but to no avail. Heero looked at the flustered look on her face and smirked.

'She thought she won. Bet she didn't know I would do this.' Heero thought as he brought down his face to hers stopping mere inches away. She could feel his breathing as it tickled her face. "You didn't take me seriously, did you?" He asked huskily just before he met his lips with hers.

It was a long kiss and Relena felt like she'd died and gone to heaven. Not only was this her first kiss but it was with the one she had hoped it would come from. She had no idea it would be this passionate. She had closed her eyes, enjoying every second of it. Heero sensed how lost she was in the kiss and began what he was set out to do to get that notepad. He reached down to the bottom of her mid thigh high nightgown and slid his hand underneath it. He was disappointed when at first he couldn't find it. Once making his hand further up he heard her moan against his mouth when his fingers slightly brushed the skin just above her belly button. Deepening the kiss a little he finally reached the notepad and slowly brought it out. He was very glad she didn't put it any higher because he didn't want to end up with a nosebleed. When they broke apart she was still on the bed but Heero just stood up no longer restraining her down. The smug look she had earlier appeared on his face as he stood there with one hand behind his back. Relena suddenly realized something she lost sight of during the kiss: her notepad. With her hands she searched around the front of her nightgown only to find it missing. Still with that smirk on his face Heero brought out notepad from behind him waving it around. Relena couldn't believe he got it. How did he get it, she asked herself. 

"I told you I would use force." He said, a boasting tone behind it. "Now what is it you didn't want me to see." He asked bringing the notepad over to where just enough moonlight hit it to make it legible. What he read was the beginning of a letter to her brother, Zechs. As he read it Relena tried getting it back but it was of no use. She didn't want him to read it because she knew he would try and stop her. 

"Heero, please give it back." She pleaded and finally gave up, sitting on the floor. Tears started to form in her eyes and one single teardrop allowed the other tears to follow suit. She sat there as Heero read what she managed to write. The note wasn't finished but from the way he looked at her she could tell what she was trying to say. Crying softly she remained on the floor wishing she could end her life right there. Heero just couldn't believe what he had read. She wrote the exact same words she spoke in his dream, "Nothing gives me reason to go on. Not this peace for I've never felt it in my life. Not the world for they could continue without my help. Not even love for I've never been loved". The pain he felt in his dream started to return but this time in reality. He couldn't let this result into what happened in his dream. 

"Relena, listen to me. You are needed, please understand that." His words didn't seem to do anything to her so he knelt down beside her. "Relena, how could you possibly feel this way?" He asked, placing a hand on her shaking shoulder. She lifted her tear stained face to see the sincerity in his eyes; no more the eyes of someone laced with ice but with the pure understanding she was searching for all her life. Still sobbing she threw herself against his chest. He brought his arms around her small frame and held her close as her tears soaked through the thin material of his shirt. Surprisingly he didn't mind holding her like this. He told himself he needed to figure some more things out in the near future not only for his sake but for Relena's as well. She cried to her hearts content and during the hour spent in Heero's embrace she fell into a light sleep. Heero knew she wasn't awake anymore and didn't want to disturb her. Slowly he picked her up in his arms and brought her to her bed, placing her down and covering her up. Just as he was about to leave he heard her call his name.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"Would you stay the rest of the night with me?" She asked, her voice sleepy but sincere.

"I won't leave your side 'till sunup, I promise." He came and sat on a chair near the head of her bed. Gently, he brushed the side of her cheek with the back of his hand. Her eyes began to close at his soft touch. Drowsily she asked him one more question. 

"So does this mean the last part of my letter was wrong?" 

"Yes it does." He whispered quietly in her ear. She smiled as she closed her eyes.

"Thank you, Heero." He remained there by her side until the sun rose, keeping his promise. On her bed lay a note written from that very same notepad, the old letter having been ripped off and thrown away. It was the first thing that caught her eye when she woke up. It wrote 

_Relena,_

_The real reason I came to you during the night was because I had a dream, a sort of wake up call. I came there to find out if it was true. Unfortunately, it was but thank God I got there when I did. Without you I'd be lost in this world. You are the only reason I keep living and if nothing else, I hope to be your reason too. And yes, it's not true. You are loved, more then you know. Even though I'm not an expert in that area, I hope you understand that all the love I do have already belongs to you. _

_Faithfully yours,_

_Heero_

Hugging the letter to herself she got up and went over to her balcony window looking out towards the morning's blue sky. 

"All my love belongs to you as well." She said to the heavens knowing in some way that he already knew. 

THE END

A/N: This story is my first ever fic posted on this site, and here it is reposted! ^^ I hope you like it… I think the format is better and more to the liking of others. Anyhoo, check out my Rurouni Kenshin story _Intervention… _I would appreciate it if you did ^-^! Oh, oh!! Don't forget to review… hee hee… I love reviews!! 

Take care and God bless! Ciao!~ The Honorable Gucci


End file.
